


The More The Merrier

by sunshine_bluez



Series: kinky times with LuWoo [3]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Dong Si Cheng | WinWin, Bottom Kim Jungwoo (NCT), Brief Jealousy, Daddy Kink, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Kinky, M/M, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Rough Sex, Smut, Top Nakamoto Yuta, Top Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, brief pet play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-07 02:03:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15898665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshine_bluez/pseuds/sunshine_bluez
Summary: Good times ensue; turns out, all you have to do is ask for it.





	The More The Merrier

**Author's Note:**

> Here we goooo another addition to the series :)

“So,” Jungwoo started, absentmindedly tracing circles on Lucas’s chest. He was tucked up against his side, head resting on the divot between his shoulder and chest. They had just fucked and Jungwoo’s limbs felt like goo and his body was humming in content and he suddenly felt brave enough to confront Lucas.

Lucas hummed, urging Jungwoo to continue. Jungwoo took a deep breath.

“I know you aren’t into voyeurism-“ Jungwoo began.

“Wha-“

“But what do you think about someone watching us?”

Lucas blinked at Jungwoo. “And they can like, I don’t know, join us and stuff, I just think it would be hot yanno-“

Lucas brought his hand up to rub Jungwoo’s back soothingly, effectively making Jungwoo stop rambling.

“So a threesome.” 

“Or like a foursome, but yeah.” Jungwoo mumbled.

“Whoa whoa what?” Lucas asked.

Jungwoo huffed, the previous burst of confidence dissipating now as he shoved his burning face into a pillow.

“Seems to me like you have specific people in mind…” Lucas trailed off tentatively.

“Yeah, I guess?” 

Lucas patiently waited for Jungwoo to continue.

“Win Win and Yuta,” Jungwoo finally confessed quietly. “I haven’t asked them or anything though, I wanted to ask you first because, well, yeah.”

“I,” Lucas hesitated for a moment before continuing. “I don’t know if I could watch someone else fuck you. You’re mine.”

Jungwoo softened at that, feeling Lucas’s arms around him tighten. “I understand babe. I’m yours, and you’re mine. And I just want to say that me suggesting this isn’t because I’m not satisfied with our sex or anything. I just think it would be…” Jungwoo grasped for a word.

“An experience?” Lucas suggested.

“Yes. An experience.”

The two boys lay there for a minute, Jungwoo feeling the rise and fall of Lucas’s chest as he breathed.

“Can I think about it? It’s just, a lot you know. I’ve never really thought about it…”

Jungwoo nodded. “Of course! I understand.” He whispered.

Lucas smiled at him fondly before threading his fingers through his hair, making Jungwoo hum in content. 

 

“Win Win,” Jungwoo asked, twirling his pen idly. Win Win hummed in acknowledgement. Both boys were at their desks working on homework. Correction: Win Win was working, Jungwoo had stopped working like five minutes ago. 

“What do you think about foursomes?”

Win Win’s typing stopped. Jungwoo turned in his chair to see Win Win already turned in his chair looking at him as well.

“What…do I think…about foursomes?”

“Yeah.”

Win Win blinked at Jungwoo. “That’s pretty hot.”

Jungwoo sighed in relief. “Right? Like the idea of-“

“So when are Yuta and I joining you two?”

“-someone watching- wait what?” Jungwoo stuttered.

“Oh please, I know what you really wanted to ask me was if Yuta and I are down for a foursome with you and Lucas. And the answer is yes. Well I have to ask Yuta, but the other day he told me that he thinks Lucas is hot so if that isn’t an indirect yes than I don’t know what is.”

Jungwoo gaped at Win Win. “Oh man I’m so relieved,” he laughed breathily. “Lucas said he would think about it, but I have a feeling he’ll cave…”

“Well we can definitely speed the process along…” Win Win smirked.

“Oh? What do you have in mind?”

 

Yuta and Lucas were in Win Win and Jungwoo’s room, the four of them having just gotten back from exploring the city. They were all sweaty and tired from taking selfies out in the sun the past few hours. 

“Win Win, give me the makeup wipes!” Jungwoo whined.

“No, come and get it yourself.” Win Win teased, raising an eyebrow at Jungwoo.

Jungwoo huffed and got up from his chair, stalking over to Win Win. Win Win squealed and leapt up, brandishing the makeup wipes high up in the air.

“Come here!” Jungwoo screeched as he launched himself at the boy. Win Win giggled as he watched Jungwoo flail his arms, attempting to snatch the bag from his hand. But Win Win was quite agile, switching the pack from hand to hand, hiding it behind him, then dangling it back up over Jungwoo’s head.

“You little-“ Jungwoo growled. He snagged one of Win Win’s hands and stuck out his foot, tripping the other boy. But Jungwoo had a grip on his wrist so he didn’t fall down completely, opting instead to lower the boy with a thump. Win Win’s breath whooshed out in surprise, and Jungwoo took the opportunity to straddle the boy and pin his wrists over his head. Both boys were panting as they stared at each other. Jungwoo internally smirked as he saw Lucas’s breath hitch out of the corner of his eye.

Jungwoo slowly lowered his head so that his lips were closer to Win Win’s ear. 

“Gotcha,” he whispered, plucking the bag out of his hands and smoothly standing. Win Win shivered as he felt Jungwoo’s breath fan across his face. He looked over to see Yuta smirking. 

Win Win had briefly told Yuta about the foursome and the subsequent plan, but not the details. Yuta had been ecstatic and agreed to be in on their plan, whatever it was. 

Jungwoo had plopped triumphantly back into his chair, diligently wiping off his makeup in the mirror. Once he finished, he grabbed the pack and walked over to stand in front of Yuta, who was sitting on his bed with Lucas.

Yuta looked up at Jungwoo questioningly.

“You should take your make up off,” Jungwoo stated. 

“Oh you’re right.” Yuta sat up and went to grab the pack out of Jungwoo’s hand, but he quickly moved it out of reach.

“Wha-“

“Here, let me take it off.” Jungwoo offered, pushing Yuta back and climbing into his lap. Yuta’s eyes widened as Jungwoo straddled him, his eyes flicking from Jungwoo to Win Win.

Win Win merely raised an eyebrow back. This wasn’t part of the plan, but Win Win had to admit that it was hot to see Jungwoo straddling his boyfriend, Yuta hesitantly placed his hands on the boy’s thighs. Win Win’s gaze flicked to Lucas and he smirked. Said boy was boring holes into the side of Jungwoo’s head. Jungwoo was cupping Yuta’s face and gently wiping off his makeup, face close to his to make sure he didn’t miss anything. 

“I’m gonna go to my room.” Lucas announced, quickly getting up. The three boys turned to look at him go.

Lucas huffed as he left. How could Jungwoo do that to him? I mean he knows that Jungwoo has no boundaries but even this was too much. Right? His boyfriend should not be straddling any other men. He could only straddle his. And he couldn’t believe Yuta didn’t do anything. Or Win Win. He just, let him sit on him. And he was sitting right next to him!

God, he just wanted to fuck some sense into Jungwoo, remind him that he was his and only his, and maybe Yuta and Win Win could watch, watch as only he could make Jungwoo moan and thrash, only he could make him feel that good. They could see how incredible Jungwoo was in bed, how their sex couldn’t possibly be as good as-oh. Lucas stopped in his tracks, anger dissipating. He wanted them to watch. Suddenly, his and Jungwoo’s conversation from a few days ago came flooding back.

“But what do you think about someone watching us?”

Lucas blinked at Jungwoo. “And they can like, I don’t know, join us and stuff, I just think it would be hot yanno.“

Fuck. He still didn’t want them fucking Jungwoo, but he couldn’t deny that he wanted them to watch. Lucas swiftly turned around and marched back into Jungwoo’s room. The three boys looked up at him as he came in.

“I’m in,” he said, staring at Jungwoo. 

Jungwoo cocked his head in confusion, making Lucas’s heart coo fondly. But when Jungwoo suddenly realized what he was talking about, he smirked.

“Wait, what-ohhh.” Win Win’s gaze flickered between the two before he smirked as well.

“Looks like this is actually gonna happen,” Yuta smiled, lounging on his side. 

 

“Got everything?” Jungwoo asked as he shut the trunk of his car.

“Yup!” Win Win chimed, jumping into the passenger side.

Yuta had suggested that their little party should occur at his house, a mere fifteen minutes away. He said that he had a queen sized bed, which would accommodate the four of them easier than their two twin beds at the dorm. 

Much like when Jungwoo brought Lucas to his house, Yuta’s parents were out for the day and wouldn’t be back until the afternoon. Yuta and Lucas had a class at the moment, so Win Win and Jungwoo opted to arrive early and well, prepare. 

Win Win bound out of the car when they arrived, brandishing the key that Yuta had given them earlier. Jungwoo grabbed his and Win Win’s backpack, before following the other into the house. 

“Up the stairs, to the right, room at the very end of the hallway on the left,” Win Win recited as he climbed the stairs. Jungwoo followed, admiring Yuta’s house. It was rather cozy, hues of cream in every room.

“Here we are!” Win Win announced, flinging open Yuta’s door. He immediately threw himself on the bed, bouncing up slightly. 

“Oh my god this is so comfortable,” Win Win groaned. “and bouncy.” He smirked, lifting his head to look at Jungwoo suggestively. Jungwoo rolled his eyes and flopped on the bed as well, humming in satisfaction at the comfort and bounciness.

“So I’m guessing we have an hour before the other two come,” Win Win commented, sitting up. “Should we get ready, or?”

“Yeah probably,” Jungwoo sighed, sitting up as well. “So, what did you bring?”

Win Win grinned, pulling his backpack towards him. “I just brought my harness, the cat ears, and one of Yuta’s t shirts.”

“I brought my cat ears too!” Jungwoo exclaimed. “And one of Lucas’s button ups, and this new collar I got, look!” Jungwoo pulled out a black leather collar with an O-ring set in the middle.

Win Win gasped and took it out of his hands, examining it. “This is so beautiful! You’re gonna look stunning.”

Jungwoo blushed as Win Win handed the collar back. “Thanks…should we go and do our make up?”

“Yes, let’s!” 

After the boys applied mascara, a little bit of eyeshadow, and lipgloss at Win Win’s insistence, the boys returned to the bedroom. 

Jungwoo stood in front of the full length mirror inspecting himself. The button up hung on his frame, the collar was clasped around his throat, and the cat ears sat atop his head. He saw Win Win stand behind him in the mirror and the two locked eyes, smiling at each other.

“Here, you should wear it like this,” Win Win offered, circling his arms around Jungwoo’s body to unbutton the top three buttons. He then tugged the collar out and to the side so it nearly slipped off his shoulder. “Mmm, now that looks hot.” Win Win whispered into Jungwoo’s ear. Jungwoo’s breath hitched and he shivered, not realizing how close Win Win was until he felt his breath brush his neck. 

Jungwoo spun around so he faced the boy, their faces inches apart. He hesitantly set his hands on Win Win’s waist, eyes flicking from his eyes to his lips. Win Win huffed out a small laugh before leaning forward and gently pressing his lips to Jungwoo’s. 

The feeling of Win Win’s soft lips pressing against his made something snap in Jungwoo. He surged forward, pushing the boy back, making him stumble and fall onto the bed. 

Win Win gasped and looked up at Jungwoo in surprise, who was standing in between his legs. Jungwoo had a feral look in his eyes, tongue briefly peeking out to wet his lips before he moved forward to straddle Win Win and bring his mouth back to his.

Win Win breathed in heavily through his nose at Jungwoo’s sudden assault, surprise seeping into pleasure as he gripped Jungwoo’s waist. The boys licked at each other’s mouths until their lips were glistening from the lipgloss and saliva. Win Win slipped his hands under Jungwoo’s Lucas’s button up to roughly squeeze and knead his side.

“Oh, Winnie-“ Jungwoo panted out breathlessly.

“Hey guys, sorry we got caught up-“

Win Win and Jungwoo broke apart at the sudden voice, heads turning to see Lucas and Yuta standing in the doorway with wide eyes.

Lucas could hear Yuta’s surprised intake of breath at the sight before them, and he mentally agreed. Jungwoo was straddling Win Win who was propped up by his elbows, their hair messy from being tugged and pulled, their lips wet from kissing, and oh Jungwoo was wearing his button up which looked rumpled from their activity and a collar my god-

“Welcome home,” the two boys practically purred, slowly separating themselves until they knelt on the floor, side by side.

Lucas slowly approached Jungwoo who was waiting expectantly with bright eyes.

“How’s my kitten doing?” Lucas asked lowly, placing his fingers under his chin and gently tilting his head up.

“Better now that you’re here,” Jungwoo replied silkily, grabbing his wrist and bringing his fingers up to his mouth to suck and lick at them softly. Lucas let him, loving the feel of his baby’s tongue laving at his fingers, that is, before he saw the faint mark on his neck. Lucas’s gaze narrowed and he withdrew his fingers, making Jungwoo whine questioningly. His whine quickly turned into a gasp as Lucas hooked his finger around his collar and brought him up to a standing position. Lucas didn’t mind seeing Win Win and Jungwoo kiss, he found it hot even, but no one marked his precious boy except for him.

“And where did this mark come from,” Lucas growled, getting up into Jungwoo’s face. Jungwoo had wrapped both his hands around Lucas’s wrist, and Lucas could feel Jungwoo’s throat bob as he swallowed and breathed shallowly. Jungwoo’s eyes glanced to the side to where Win Win was.

Lucas looked over to see Yuta grabbing a fistful of Win Win’s hair and pulling him up slightly. Win Win whimpered and gasped, eyes flicking from Lucas to Yuta.

“Hey, eyes on me baby,” Yuta growled. Win Win whined high in his throat in response.

“Did you leave a mark on Lucas’s lil Jungwoo?” Yuta cooed threateningly, bringing his face down close to Win Win’s.

“Y-es,” Win Win huffed out quietly.

Yuta tsked at the boy. “Baby, you know you have to ask permission first. Now Lucas is mad. You should go apologize.” Yuta let go of his hair and Win Win fell back onto his heels. “Actually, you should go and make it up to Lucas. Put that pretty mouth of yours to good use.” Yuta looked up and locked gazes with Lucas. “He has quite a talented mouth.”

Lucas raised an eyebrow at that before lowering his gaze to Win Win who had crawled over.

“I-I’m sorry Lucas,” Win Win murmured with wide eyes. “May I suck your cock?” 

Lucas breathed in sharply at Win Win’s small voice and forlorn gaze as he knelt at his feet. He didn’t respond, instead choosing to answer with actions. He let go of the grip he had on Jungwoo’s throat the whole time, hearing the boy gasp in air and drop to his knees. Lucas quickly shucked off his pants and underwear before getting on the bed and settling on his knees. Win Win had remained on the floor, watching Lucas strip and licking his lips when he saw his cock bob into view. Lucas beckoned for Win Win to climb onto the bed. Win Win quickly obliged, climbing up and settling himself on all fours in front of Lucas’s cock. 

Win Win loved sucking cock, apparent in the way he grabbed Lucas’s dick without hesitation and shoved it in his mouth. Lucas hissed at the warmth that enveloped his dick, moaning loudly as Win Win sunk down on his cock and sucked. 

Lucas closed his eyes, losing himself in the feeling of Win Win’s soft and warm mouth bobbing up and down, the velvet feel of his tongue swirling around his tip, the sucking and slobbering sounds as Win Win spit on his dick. He opened his eyes when he heard Win Win moan, and Lucas groaned at the sight in front of him. 

Drool dripped from Win Win’s mouth, his eyes flecked with tears of pleasure as Yuta sunk a finger into his hole.

“Mm, that’s right baby, you’re doing so well,” Yuta grunted out as he thrust his finger into Win Win. His other hand was quickly stroking his own cock. Jungwoo was reclined on the cushions, also fingering himself to the incredible sight in front of him.

Yuta had quickly added another finger, pumping his fingers in and out of Win Win hard, making the boy rock forward onto Lucas’s cock, only to be rocked back when Lucas thrusted into his mouth. Win Win was delirious with the pleasure he was receiving, eyes half lidded as he moaned and watched Jungwoo finger himself. Knowing that Jungwoo was watching him made him arch his back more and push back onto Yuta’s fingers more passionately, putting on a show for him.

“Alright, that’s enough baby boy,” Yuta growled out, removing his fingers only to sink them into Win Win’s hair, pulling him back and off of Lucas’s cock. “Don’t you want daddy’s milk?” 

“Yes, yes!” Win Win gasped out hoarsely, scrambling around until he faced Yuta. He surged forward, replacing Yuta’s hand on his cock with his. There was no finesse to it; Win Win just mouthed at his cock, giving it a lick here and there and suckling at the tip. He heard a whimper from beside him, making him turn his face to look at Jungwoo. The boy was panting, fingering himself fast and hard as he watched Win Win with an unwavering gaze.

“That’s right kitten, just like that.” Yuta grunted, slapping Win Win’s face with his dick before cumming onto his face. Win Win diverted his attention back to Yuta’s cock, which was twitching as it spurted out thick oozes of cum. Win Win leaned forward to suck on it, moaning as he felt his cum slide down his tongue and throat. After a moment he pulled off, panting and looking at Yuta expectantly. He could feel cum on his cheek and in his hair, and the boy knew that he looked like a mess, but a hot mess. 

Meanwhile, Lucas was watching Jungwoo who was watching Yuta and Win Win. He could feel jealousy flare within him as he watched his boyfriend get off on someone other than him. He reached down over the side of the bed where his backpack was, rummaging around until he found what he was looking for. Grasping it tightly in his hand, he made his way over to Jungwoo.

Jungwoo looked up at Lucas as he kneeled in front of him, breathless and flushed from watching Yuta and Win Win when suddenly his vision went dark. He yelped as he felt fabric slide over his eyes. His pulse quickened as he realized that Lucas was blindfolding him. He tried to hold his body still, senses straining as he tried to sense where Lucas was, what he was going to do. 

Suddenly, hands wrapped around his ankles, yanking him towards who he assumed was Lucas, making him fall flat on his back. He breathed raggedly, feeling slightly disoriented. But he quickly regained his senses as Lucas roughly grabbed his waist and hauled him up and flipped him over, careful to leave the cat ears intact. Jungwoo whimpered at how helpless he felt as he was being manhandled, keening and pressing his chest into the mattress.

Lucas was buzzing, loving the feeling of power he had over Jungwoo as he roughly moved Jungwoo’s body so that he was on all fours, ass towards him. He raised his hand and brought it down, slapping Jungwoo’s ass and making a satisfying ‘smack’ sound through the room. Jungwoo let out a loud cry that was a half moan and half sob. 

“God you’re so needy,” Lucas laughed out darkly, smacking Jungwoo again. “But I love it baby, love when you get loud.” While he was talking, Lucas had grabbed both of Jungwoo’s wrists, one in each hand, twisting them back so Lucas was holding them like the reigns to a horse. “Love when you scream and whine as I fuck you. Love how you fall apart.” Lucas focused as he spoke, lining his cock up to Jungwoo’s twitching hole and thrusting in. Jungwoo sobbed at his words and the feeling of Lucas’s thick cock stretching him. 

“Anything, anything for you,” Jungwoo sobbed out in between breathy, high-pitched whines of pleasure.

Lucas growled in satisfaction at that, pulling Jungwoo harder against him as he snapped his hips and pounded Jungwoo from behind. 

Suddenly, Win Win’s moans joined the mix as Yuta slid into him as well, burying himself to the hilt. Yuta had Win Win reclined on his back with his legs pressed up to his chest so that he was practically bent in half. Yuta crowded into his space, hovering over him as he slowly drew back and pressed back in. 

“Baby, you feel so good,” Yuta rasped out, leaning his forehead against Win Win’s.

Win Win craned his neck to capture Yuta’s lips. “You feel so good inside me,” he purred.

Yuta groaned and kept his slow and deep pace, making Win Win moan out beautifully as each thrust reached deep into him. Yuta occasionally pressed sweet kisses to Win Win’s head.

“S-so close daddy,” Jungwoo cried out, drawing Lucas’s attention again. “please, fuck me harder!”

And Lucas complied. He hauled Jungwoo up so that back was pressed against his chest, and released his wrists to grab onto his hips instead. Jungwoo gasped at the new position, reaching back to grip at Lucas’s thighs and moaning as he felt the muscles flex. He let his head loll back onto Lucas’s shoulder, revealing a wonderful spread of skin for Lucas to feast on. 

And Lucas was never one to turn down the chance to mark his baby. He latched his mouth onto Jungwoo’s neck and sucked hard, drawing out a loud moan from Jungwoo.

“Yeah daddy, mark me up, make me yours,” he gasped out. Lucas mouthed harshly at his neck in response, pressing his tongue roughly against his pulse point and feeling Jungwoo melt in his hold. Lucas could feel his orgasm coming and sped up his thrusts. He moved from Jungwoo’s neck to his ear, one of his weak spots. He wanted Jungwoo to come first.

“I’m cumming, I’m cum-“ Jungwoo gasped and fell forward as his orgasm rocked through his body, waves of pleasure making his eyes roll back and body feel weightless. 

Lucas grunted at the way Jungwoo’s body twitched spasmodically, relishing in the fact that it was him that made Jungwoo as wrecked as he was now. 

“Please daddy, come in me. Fill me up with you cum-“ Jungwoo rasped out. That was all it took for Lucas to groan out a ‘fuck’ and thrust one more time into Jungwoo before cumming with a groan. He fell onto Jungwoo, suddenly feeling tired and boneless. The two of them lay like that, panting and watching Yuta and Win Win.

Yuta had sped up his thrusts immensely, jackhammering into Win Win who was moaning loudly and unabashedly. Lucas watched Yuta slam his hips against Win Win’s ass through half-lidded eyes, zeroing in on how Win Win’s flesh bounced from the force of Yuta’s cock. 

Win Win had already cum from the looks of the mess on his stomach, along with the glazed eyes and slack mouth. Yuta kept pistoning his hips as he came, making Win Win arch his back and whine from the sensitivity and the feeling of Yuta’s cum being fucked deeper inside of him. Yuta pulled out and flopped onto the bed beside Win Win, letting out a big breath. 

A few minutes passed as the boys simply lay there, basking in the post-sex high.

“Alright, we should get you two cleaned up.” Lucas stood up and motioned at Yuta who groaned but stood up as well. Lucas retrieved towels while Yuta went to grab some water and a snack. 

They returned to the room to see Jungwoo with his arm around Win Win, who was curled up against his side. Jungwoo lazily ran his fingers through the boy’s hair, stilling when he saw Lucas and Yuta return. Win Win carefully extricated himself from Jungwoo’s hold when he saw them return, sitting up and making sleepy grabby hands at Yuta. 

Yuta fondly walked over and handed him the water before grabbing a towel and wiping him down. Lucas did the same, carefully cleaning Jungwoo as he nibbled on a bar.

“Hey baby, you doing alright?” Lucas asked softly, cupping his face.

Jungwoo smiled softly and leaned forward to press a kiss to Lucas’s mouth. “More than alright.”

**Author's Note:**

> sooo i think this series is gonna end here...unless I come up with some other stuff. Or if you have any ideas, feel free to let me know heh


End file.
